


Forever Trusting Who We Are

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, M/M, Post-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things remain constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Trusting Who We Are

There’s sweat beading on Sam’s forehead, big fat drops that slide down his nose, hanging suspended for the briefest of moments before falling, hitting Dean’s face, his chest, his neck, his open, gasping mouth. The skin sizzles in contact with the salty water, bringing a sharp, stinging pain that reminds them who Dean is now, _what_ he is.

But their intertwined fingers, Sam's solid weight pressing Dean into the mattress, his eyes so darkened with lust and love that they almost match the blackness in Dean’s… it reminds them that as long as they both remember who they are together, nothing else matters.

 


End file.
